You hurt me too
by Betsyfanfic
Summary: OS Basé sur les rumeurs/spoilers concernant l'épisode 3x04. Shelby, Puck, Quinn.


Un OS Basé sur les rumeurs/Spoilers de l'épisode 3x04.

Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Quinn, ouvrant la porte d'entrée rapidement : J'ai juste oublié mon...<p>

Elle, lui, s'embrassant. S'arrêtant pour la regarder, honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Sa fille, dormant paisiblement pas loin d'eux. Elle, _lui, _s'embrassant.

Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle aurait dû sonner avant d'entrer. Shelby n'était pas censée l'embrasser. Elle devait être une mère, pas une femme prenant du bon temps avec une personne aillant 20 ans de moins qu'elle. Et merde, pourquoi Quinn était rentrée ? Et pourquoi son coeur se serrait autant dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi voulait-elle pleurer ? Pourquoi elle sentait son coeur se fendre en deux ? Et pourquoi diable la regardait-il d'un air désolé ? Il ne devait pas l'être, après tout, Puck et Quinn n'étaient rien. Il lui avait même dit qu'il s'en foutait d'elle. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle. Même s'il l'avait tenu la main. Même s'ils avaient fait du baby-sitting ensemble avec leur propre fille. Comme la famille qu'ils auraient pu être.

Depuis combien de temps elle était en train de les regarder ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, tout cela paraissait si flou à ses yeux. Comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un lui dise que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comme si tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion. Elle se trompait pourtant. Tout cela était bien réel. Elle l'avait vraiment embrassé. Elle avait vraiment eu la garde de _leur_ bébé. Elle avait vraiment la vie que Quinn voulait. Être avec Puck et Beth. Shelby avait toutes les choses que Quinn désirait le plus au monde, et s'amusait pourtant à montrer à Quinn qu'elle avait tout ça.

Il était stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser. Il ne l'aimait pas après tout. Il recherchait juste à être plus proche de sa fille. Rien de plus. Et pourtant il venait de perdre devant lui la femme qu'il aimait. Elle était entrée dans cette maison si soudainement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se séparer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et tout ce dont Puck voulait était de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Car oui, après avoir passer une soirée à surveiller leur fille, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait encore, et qu'il l'aimait encore plus. Il pensait qu'il allait lui dire ses sentiments le lendemain, mais il venait de tout gâché en embrassant une femme qu'il n'aimait même pas. C'était stupide car il savait que Shelby n'en avait rien à faire de lui, après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin à ses yeux, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider à gérer son bébé. Et elle savait que Puck en était capable.

Quinn, souriant, riant nerveusement, essayant de cacher ses larmes : J'ai juste oublié mon sac. Quelle maladroite je fais hein ? _Riant nerveusement_ Je vous laisse, bonne soirée.

Shelby : Quinn je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis comme ça.

A ce moment-là, Quinn avait pleins d'idées de phrases cassantes qu'elle avait envie de lui dire. _Que vous êtes une cougar prenant l'homme que j'aime et ma fille ? Que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une femme essayant de retrouver la jeunesse qu'elle a évidemment perdu ? Que vous ne méritez pas ma fille ? _Mais pourtant la jeune blonde se tut, sourit doucement et prit son sac. Avant de fermer la porte, elle dit :

Quinn : Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas comme ça madame Corcoran.

Elle ferma la porte en évitant de _le_ regarder dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait savoir qu'elle allait mal si leurs yeux se croisaient.

Il savait qu'elle l'évitait. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Après tout, il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il savait aussi que si elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, c'était qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Et Puck savait qu'elle avait ses yeux embués de larmes. Après tout, elle devait pleurer. Elle devait ressentir ce mal. Parce que oui, pendant une année elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole. Et lui aussi avait souffert. Plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Après que la porte fut fermée, il se tourna vers Shelby qui avait un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Puck : Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Shelby, déçue : Quoi ?

Puck : C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolé mais vous méritez mieux.

Pendant que Puck prenait ses affaires rapidement, Shelby lui expliquait qu'elle avait ressenti pleins de sentiments qu'elle avait perdu auparavant et qu'elle voulait être avec lui pour de bon.

Puck, allant vers la porte : Je suis désolé, mais ce fut une erreur. Au revoir.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha d'un pas décidé à chercher la fille qu'il aimait, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn marchait en pleurant depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement de Shelby. Elle imaginait qu'il devait l'embrasser en cet instant-même, qu'elle devait poser sa main sur son torse et qu'il devait commencer à lui embrasser son cou, lui disant combien il l'aimait. Elle détestait cette idée. Elle détestait savoir que Shelby était avec lui. Quinn était censée être la seule à qui elle devait dire ces trois mots. Elle arriva à un parc et s'assit sur un banc. Elle avait espéré qu'après leur soirée il se soit rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait encore et que pour elle ce n'était pas terminé. Mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait embrassé _juste après_ **leur** soirée. Et comme d'habitude, elle était seule. Alors que lui était avec quelqu'un. Alors que lui aimait quelqu'un. Alors qu'il était passé à autre chose. Alors que lui, il l'avait simplement oublié.

Il marcha rapidement, recherchant partout une jolie fille blonde. Il arriva dans un parc vide, attiré par des petits sons. Il s'approcha doucement, puis vit Quinn, assise sur un banc, pleurant doucement. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, marchant vers elle, puis s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

Elle continua à pleurer, puis sentit des yeux sur elle. Elle savait que c'était lui. Personne d'autres que lui ne savait la regarder comme il le faisait. Elle sentit son coeur se serrer en écoutant ses pas sur le sol froid. Quinn sentit aussi le besoin de pleurer. Mais elle ne devait pas. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle allait bien, qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, et ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis Quinn commença à pleurer. Juste devant lui. Elle sanglotait, priant qu'il parte rapidement.

Il l'entendit pleurer, puis sans attendre la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre son torse, lui chuchotant qu'il était désolé. Quinn essaya de le repousser, mais il renforça son étreinte.

Quinn : Tu n'es pas censé être ici Puck ! Retournes l'embrasser !

Puck, doucement à son oreille : C'est bon Quinn, tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu l'embrasser...

Quinn : Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait merde ?

Puck : Parce que je voulais me rapprocher de Beth...

Quinn : Et bien retourne vers elle maintenant ! Laisse-moi ici comme tu as toujours su le faire.

Puck : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
>Quinn : Parce que tu ne sais faire que ça ! Me faire pleurer, venir, me prendre dans tes bras, puis partir. Et je ne peux rien y faire, alors maintenant je te demande de partir pour de bon.<p>

Puck : Et de te laisser ici ? Jamais.

Quinn : Je peux me débrouiller sans toi.

Puck : Arrêtes de pleurer premièrement et après on verra.

Quinn se tut pendant un moment, sentant les bras forts de Puck la serrant doucement contre son torse. Elle sentit son odeur masculine, et Dieu savait combien elle l'aimait. :

Quinn : Pourquoi elle ?

Puck, haussant les épaules : Elle était là. Je pensais à toi. J'imaginais juste que c'était toi.

Quinn : Moi ?

Puck : Oui toi. Surveiller Beth avec toi était génial. Et je sais que tu penses la même chose.

Quinn : Non...

Puck : Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures.

Quinn : Je vais juste mal, c'est tout.

Puck : Juste des mots. Je sais que tu as peur Quinn.

Quinn, riant nerveusement : De quoi je devrai avoir peur hein ?

Puck : De m'aimer. Tu as peur de t'attacher à moi. Et que finalement je te laisse.

Quinn : Tu as bien envoyé des sextos à Santana alors qu'on était tout les deux.

Puck : Oui mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. J'ai grandi.

Quinn : Qui peut me prouver ça ?

Puck : J'aurai pu être avec Shelby là. J'aurai pu coucher avec elle. Mais là je suis avec toi, parce que je savais que tu étais mal.

Quinn, se mordant sa lèvre : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Puck.

Puck : Mais moi je sais quoi te dire. Je t'aime encore. Je sais que c'est con de ma part, c'est bête de te dire ça maintenant. Juste quand tu pleures. Mais je ne peux pas me battre encore longtemps contre ce sentiment en moi. Je t'aime. Vraiment. Pas comme j'aimais Lauren ou encore Santana. Je pense pas que je sois un mec bien pour toi. Je veux dire, tu mérites mieux. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que tu pouvais être heureuse sans moi, mais je ne veux pas te lâcher Quinn. Je ne veux pas savoir que quelqu'un d'autre peut t'embrasser alors que moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. Que je suis juste un ami pour toi. Que jamais tu ne m'embrasseras. Puis je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, à vrai dire tu me l'as demandé. Tu ne m'as rien répondu, tu ne m'as même pas dit si tu m'aimais aussi. Et pendant une année tu ne m'as pas parlé Quinn. Pendant une année. Mais merde tu pensais à quoi ? Je t'ai envoyé des textos tout l'été. Aucune réponse. J'ai harcelé Santana et Brittany pour me dire comment tu allais, si tu étais avec quelqu'un. _Si tu m'avais oublié. _Quand je suis rentré dans la maison de redressement, pareil, je n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Santana et Brittany. Puis un jour Santana m'a dit que tu étais avec Sam. J'ai tout fait pour sortir de cette maison. J'ai même payé pour sortir. Je t'ai vu avec lui le jour même où je suis sorti. J'étais allé au Breadstix me prendre un verre à boire avant de te dire que je t'aimais, parce que oui, je voulais vraiment être avec toi de nouveau, et j'avais besoin de courage donc je suis allé boire. Mais tu étais avec lui. Tu avais ce magnifique sourire accroché à tes lèvres, et là j'ai su que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Que je ne te méritais pas. Je t'ai laissé être heureuse. Puis tu l'as trompé avec Finn. Je me souviens que Finn me disait comment tu l'avais embrassé, et là encore je me suis dit que je ne méritais pas d'être avec toi. Mais merde, je voulais tant que tu me remarques à nouveau. Je voulais tant que tu passes un moment, même si c'était pour m'insulter, avec moi. Je voulais tant ça. Puis j'ai rencontré Lauren, je me suis dit que je devais être avec quelqu'un d'aussi médiocre que moi. Je suis resté avec elle. Elle m'a dit il y a trois semaines que c'était terminé. Tant mieux. Car tout l'été j'ai appelé Shelby pour lui demander de revenir. Je lui ai même payé un billet d'avion. Et maintenant, elle m'a embrassé. D'accord, je l'ai embrassé. Mais je m'imaginais que c'était toi. Alors oui tu peux m'insulter, vas-y, mais dis-toi que ce que tu m'as fais subir l'année passée est exactement la même chose.

Quinn l'écoutait attentivement, se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné une année facile. Au moins elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Au moins quelque chose de bien. Mais elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, aussi fort son amour envers elle soit-il. Quinn savait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à reconquérir le Puck qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Mais après avoir y réfléchit, elle se dit qu'il avait bien mûri. Elle n'avait par-contre pas changée, toujours aussi manipulatrice. Et ça elle le savait. Alors elle réfléchit encore, se demandant si cette fois-ci, les rôles n'étaient pas inversés. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il se disait ne pas la mériter, mais maintenant c'était son tour. Elle devait y remédier.

Quinn : Je... Je dois y aller.

Elle se leva, prit rapidement son sac qui était posé sur le sol, essayant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau devant lui.

Puck, se levant, fou de rage : Mais merde Quinn tu me laisses, _encore une fois ? _Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Quinn, murmurant, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux : Puck c'était une mauvaise idée...

Puck, criant : Tu te fous de moi? Tu pleures, tu viens ici parce que tu m'as vu l'embrasser, et maintenant tu me dis que c'était une « mauvaise idée » ? Alors que je viens de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi ?

Quinn, regardant le sol : Je... Je dois y aller.

Puck, d'une voix froide : Regarde-moi dans les yeux Quinn.

Quinn : Non Puck arrêtes ne...

Puck : Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Quinn : Je ne peux pas.

Puck : Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aime pas, dis-moi que tu en as rien à faire de moi, dis-moi que tu ne pleurais pas parce que tu étais jalouse.

Quinn : Arrêtes...

Puck : Très bien. Parfait. Pars, ne me donne pas de réponses comme tu as toujours su le faire, et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux.

Quinn, criant, le regardant enfin : Voilà Puck ! Voilà je t'ai enfin regardé dans les yeux ! Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas te regarder dans les yeux ? Parce que tu me fais peur Puck ! Parce que je sais que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre rien qu'en rencontrant mes yeux ! Et j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de ne pas être suffisamment bien pour toi ! J'ai peur de rester toute seule ! J'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que je suis toujours la même gamine de Quinn, et que toi tu as déjà mûri ! Alors oui, tout ce que je sais c'est partir et ne rien dire ! Oui, j'assume, c'est ce que je sais faire ! Je ne sais faire que ça ! Et en particulier avec toi, parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois faible, que tu me vois comme « Quinn la petite jolie fille » ! Si je pars, c'est parce que je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps ! Si je pars, c'est parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi ! Si je pars, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te dire que je ne t'aime pas alors que je t'aime ! Tu es content maintenant ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ? Comme j'ai toujours su le faire ?

Puck sourit. Il savait qu'elle avait mûri, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de lui dire tout ça il y avait deux ans. Quinn Fabray avait mûri, et l'aimait. Elle l'aimait toujours. Il vit qu'elle était un peu essoufflée après tout ce qu'elle avait crié.

Quinn, reprenant son souffle, doucement : Je peux y aller ?

Il sourit, puis s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Comme s'ils étaient nés pour s'embrasser. Comme si elle était habituée à l'embrasser de cette manière. Comme s'il était habitué à ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient, comme un baiser pour dire au revoir ou bonjour. Comme un simple baiser.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça, ils n'étaient pas simples, ils étaient _Puck et Quinn._

* * *

><p>Vollà! Reviews s'il vous plaît :) ? Et vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur ma fanfic Quick aussi ;) !<p>

Xoxo, B.


End file.
